epicmovietimefandomcom-20200215-history
The Living Dead 2
The Living Dead 2 is a 1993 horror film and the sequel to the first film and picks up from where it left off. It begins when Abbot Hayes has been hauled by a traveling family on a houseboat in the Pacific Ocean after being shot by two SFPD officers during a shootout and falling out of a window and plunging into the the nearby ocean. Some of the family members on the boat (who have professional surgon skills and equipment) take Hayes to their operating room that they usually use to pratice their surgon skills where they surgically remove the bullets from Hayes' body and put real-life stiches on him, not knowing that he was actually a criminal. The family takes Hayes to their house on the shore in Hawaii where they provided him with service and hospitallity, since he claimed that he had nowhere to go. Finally on May 3, 1993, Hayes had decided to get back to San Fransisco and finish the job he had started (this time with a new plan). He told the family how much of a good group of people they were to him after being shot eight months earlier, and then all of a sudden, he pulled out the nine millimeter pistol he still had with him and opened fire, killing everyone. He then stole the keys to another boat they had and took off, and made it back to the city about an hour later. As soon as Hayes had arrived back at the city, he found the truck that he drove when he fled the hotel after a shootout and then drove that truck to a brewery building where he continued the shootout before falling out of the window and into the sea. He drove his truck to the now abandoned hotel and picked up some items from his underground lair (which still existed since it was never discovered by the cops) before driving to a local TV station. Hayes' plan was to murder everyone inside the building and then reanimate them all as zombies using his machine that he had in the first film when he reanimated the rotting corpses of his murder victims from the past that were killed in his hotel between 1983 and 1987. So Hayes snuck into the building and locked every single door and cut off connection to every single telephone in the studio without being seen by anyone, and after a while, Hayes was ready for action. He started his killing spree by asking a lady when they would be on the air again, and soon as she responded, Hayes pulled out his nine millimeter pistol and opened fire on her. It was the start of a riot that in which Hayes began to open fire on other people as well before he ran out of shots, that's when Hayes threw the nine milimeter pistol on the ground and pulled out his AK-47 and continued to open fire much faster than before. As security guards tried to stop him, they all ended up getting shot and killed almost before they have a chance. After everyone's dead, Hayes takes them all, removes the bullets from their bodies and reanimates them as zombies using his machine. Hayes then starts his own game show with the help of his zombie crew members called "Truth or Death", where players competing for cash tied up to a chair must answer triva questions and solve puzzles in order to get a high score that would keep them "alive" in the game. Each player has three lives in the game, and if they loose all three lives, they will die (literally) and will be out of the game. The intro to the show features a false disclaimer saying that the censored horror violence that takes place on the show is fake and made using professional props. Abbot Hayes even goes by an alias in the show "Charlie the Satan" so that nobody would know his true identity. Meanwhile, a guy named Harold Randsom is under suspision with the show thinking that these so called "fake deaths" on the show look all too real, and when his friend Frank Sanchez says that he is willing to participate in the show, Harold fears for his friend's life and hopes to protect him at all costs. On May 28, 1993, Frank finally makes it on "Truth or Death" after a hippy audition he made that he knew would work. Meanwhile, Harold is at the suspisious TV studio carrying a firearm and sees through the window that the deaths on the show are actually real, and that the host of the show Charlie the Satan is actually Abbot Hayes. That when Harold relizes that Frank is in serious trouble, and that he must get him out before he loses his three lives and ends up dying. Harold sneaks into the studio and manages to get far until he is confronted by two zombie security guards, thats when Harold begins to open fire as more zombies appear. Unfortunatly, Frank gets a question wrong and loses his last life, but just as a zombie is about to devour him, Harold appears and shoots the zombie in the head. Hayes orders the other zombies to attack Harold as he says on camera "Folks, We seem to be having some technical difficulties" which leaves Harold no choice but to shoot the zombies. After Harold exterminates the zombies, he unties Frank and runs for their lives as Hayes tires to open fire on them with his reloaded nine milimeter pistol. Harold soon manages to return fire, wounding Hayes in the shoulder. As the zombies continue to chase Harold and Frank, they discover a gulf kart nearby and uses it as a getaway to the parking lot. As the two hop inside, Harold begins to drive the gulf kart with the zombies still on their tail to a storage door in which Harold finds a red butoon that opens the door. Harold manages to press the button before they pass it, opening the door at giving them a one way ticket out of the studio and into the outside world. Harold then stops when they finally approch his car and drives away in it. When the news is brought to Hayes, he gives one of the zombies a bottle of a nuclear chemical that will mutate the zombie and make them alot faster and able to catch up to Harold and Frank's get away car. Hayes gives the zombie the bottle and then pushes that zombie, making the zombie turn around and scratch Hayes in the arm. While driving in the car, Harold tells Frank what kind of trouble he put himself in just by auditioning for the show as a contestant, but before anything else could happen, the mutated zombie was chasing behind them. The zombie's mutation had included the legs being more like roller stakes, as well as the zombie being alot taller and alot stronger. Harold called 9-1-1 using his car phone and reported that the TV show "Truth or Death" was performing real deaths and that "Charlie the Satan" was actually Abbot Hayes. As he is reporting it, the mutant zombie repeatly bumps the car that Harold and Frank are inside. They eventually crash into an italian resturant with outdoor dining when they lose control of the car. The two men each get out of the car and run for their lives while the mutant zombie still tries to chase them down, but as they run, San Fransisco cops, SWAT team agents, and F.B.I. agents passing by trying to get to the TV studio where "Truth or Death" was filmed in attempt to exterminate the undead TV crew had suddenly stopped and decided to exterminate the mutant zombie first before anyone gets hurt or killed. So as Harold and Frank hide inside the restaurant to get away from the mutant zombie, the officers open fire on the mutant zombie and manage to destroy it before it tries to tear apart the building. Relieved, The two friends come out of the restaraunt and tell them exactly what had happened and their struggle for survival. But as they all talk, Hayes suddenly appears as he's coming down the street using a transport bubble that he invented himself. Hayes had turned into a zombie after getting scratched by the zombie that he pushed after he gave the zombie the nuclear chemical, but he still had the ability to talk normally. And just as Hayes was going to eat and kill Harold and Frank, Officers Hogus and Ryant come running suddenly and shot Hayes three times in the head, saving their lives. The final scene of the film shows the rest of the officers and agents heading for the studio and taking out the remaining zombies as Harold and Frank go home. Category:Movies Category:Horror Movies Category:Zombie Movies Category:1990s films